Bliss
by Necromancer72
Summary: Naruto is on the mission to wave when Zabuza, the vampire, sets his sites on the knuckle headed ninja. The king of vampires is determined to make naruto his mate. Watch out team 7 something's lurking in the dark and it has its eyes set on a certain orange rump. This is a yaoi, there will be lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hi second story, I hope you enjoy it. Please review, tell me what you think and if I should continue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was on his way to wave country for his first C rank mission. The client was a lying drunk who lied about the mission. Hell, they already faced Zabuza and the demon brothers. Now they were dragging their unconscious sensei through the forest to Tasuna's house.

Now what know one knows is that Zabuza had been paying very special attention to his fight with Naruto. It was to easy fooling Kakashi, but the brat caught him off guard. The brat was also an Uzumaki, and if he had to bet, jinchuriki of the kyuubi. After all only Uzumaki's held the kyuubi, and he was the last one Zabuza heard of. Yes the brat was interesting.

It was then that Zabuza made his decision. He would turn the brat and the brat would be his queen. Now turn into what you might ask, why a vampire of course. Him and his group didn't cover the bottom of their faces for nothing after all. Don't want anyone looking at their fangs now do we.

Now then vampires have no weaknesses, they don't posses a reflection or pulse, can eat regular food, and the type of blood doesn't matter. They can sleep but don't need to and if their body is destroyed it will just reform itself, no matter what. Unless the vampire is a familiar, only the head vampires can reform.

Zabuza was quite happy with thirds descisoion. The Uzumaki's were quit powerful too. Yes the child would make a fine wife and possibly sire him many children, if he deemed fit.

Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike. He would have Haku and the demon brothers watch him for now. He would finish his job and take the brat after, unless a better opportunity struck.

For now he had plans to make. He had a wedding and changing ceremony to plan. H.e also neede to buy his new mate a new wordrobe and anything else he may need.

Zabuza didn't need to tell the others his plan as they already new through a mental link. He was excited and couldn't wait to hold his mate for the first time.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

As team 7 was waiting for their sensei to wake up a foreboding feeling came over them. they were unsure weather to listen to their instincts or brush them off as jus nerves. But one thing was left unsaid between the three genin, shit had hit the fan and they were getting sprayed with it. Yep just another day with team 7.

Well they had a client to protect so they had to wipe that shit off and act professional. If this meant putting their instincts aside so be it. They would never know what was waiting for them in this mission. After all who would expect a vampire king to decide you, a 12 year old genin would be his bride. But with naruto you can't predict these things sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what you think, should I continue? Please review and give me some ideas. Ooh and before I forget I want you guys to give me ideas on naruto fanfictions you want me to write. You can tell me in the reviews of any of my stories. I'm also planning on making a story that's just one shot pairings with different characters. So tell me who you want to have a steamy lemon together.


	2. Chapter 2

So I hope you guys loved the first chapter and are ready for the next one. Please review and enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi had just woken up that morning and hey were finishing breakfast. He told his team his suspicions that Zabuza was alive. He left a clone to guard Tazuna and his family, then left to train his team in tree climbing.

At lunch Sakura And Kakashi had stayed behind to guard the client, while Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind to train. At sunset Sasuke headed back but Naruto did not.

Naruto was still training when he heard a twig snap. Looking around he saw no one and told himself it'Jujutsu an animal. Ooh how wrong he was.

Zabuza knew that now was the perfect time to strike. His mates sensei and team mates were gone and he couldn't cry for help. He mentally hit himself for alerting the boy to his presence. A rookies mistake.

Zabuza let the fog roll in slowly to appear natural. He could tell his mate was now planning to go back to the clients house, but he wouldn't make it 5ft.

With speed unmatched Zabuza grabbed Naruto. The boy began to struggle until he felt a pressure on his neck, followed by two pin pricks. Naruto went limp, as the components of the vampires saliva paralyzed him.

Zabuza was in heaven, his brides blood was so sweet. But Zabuza had to hurry and turn him, besides he had all eternity to taste that blood. He gently pulled away and bit his wrist. He lowered the wrist to Naruto's mouth and forced him to drink. Naruto's body began to convulse then layed still. The process was complete Zabuza had his bride.

Now he just had to mark him. Zabuza bit his neck and injected his chakra. A mating mark, in the form of a small flame, formed.

Zabuza gathered his bride up and dragged him to his hide out.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Naruto woke up later that night, cold and thirsty. He realized that he was naked and wrapped in someone's arms. He looked up and saw the demon of the mist giving him a fanged smile.

Naruto felt a thrill go through him at that look. "Has my mate awoken?" Zabuza purred. Naruto could only nod. His face was flushed and his member was starting to feel hard.

Zabuza rolled on top of him and shoved his tongue down the newborn vampires throat. A heated battle began wich Naruto quickly lost. Zabuza then began going south, stopping to suckle and tweak Naruto's nipples.

Naruto was panting and moaning. His fingers were ensnared in silky dark locks, urging the man to go lower.

"Do you want me to suck that rosy cock of yours, tell me my pet." Zabuza huskily whispered.

"Yes." Naruto mewwed. Naruto gasped as Zabuza sucked on the head like a lollipop. Threading his fingers through Zabuza's hair he moaned his approval. Zabuza began deep throating the boy and held his hips down. He the spat the small dick out in order to play with the two jems beneath it. He licked and sucked at them, while Naruto acted like a bitch in heat. Zabuza saw his mate was going to cum and quickly swallowed him again.

Naruto screamed in pleasure as he erupted in his dominants mouth, who was happy to drink his sweet seed. As Naruto came down from his orgasmic high Zabuza flipped him on his hands and knees.

" Whaa...?" Naruto was confused.

"Shhh." Zabuza soothed, just a second. He got up and came back with a box. He took a black collar out of the box and fastened it to his pets neck. He then put a ball gag into the young boys mouth. Next a leash was hooked up to the collar and tied to the bed. A pair of pale pink lace bra and panties were then taken out. He fastened the bra on his pet. Before putting the panties on him he slipped a cock ring on him. He then gently eased the panties on his pet. He loved these panties because there was a hole sewn in at the bitches entrance so Zabuza could fuck him.

Once his mate was prepared Zabuza plunged right in. He didnt need to be stretched because a submissives body naturally produced a lube.

Zabuza was balls deep and starting a brutal pace. Naruto was panting and moaning. They kept at it Zabuza brutally thrusting in to the small, warm, tight hole while grasping the slender hips in his hold.

Zabuza then had an idea. What if he got the bitch heavy with his child. He only neede to construct a womb of chakra, wich would take seconds, and cum. Yes he liked the image of his bride heavy with child and milk.

He quickly did the hand signs without pause and placed his hand on the boys stomach. It was done. He would soon have a little Momochi running around.

He continue thrusting, Naruto moaning and making noises underneath him.

Naruto was so close to cumming but the cock ring restrained him, he finally had a dry orgasm. Zabuza felt the warm walls begin to restrict around his 10 inches. He shoved as far as he could and came.

Naruto gasped at the feel of warm cum inside him, it continued to flow in. Naruto began to feel strange and his stomach felt a bit uncomfortable. He glanced down and gasped at the bulge growing in his stomach. By the time Zabuza stopped Naruto looked pregnant. It would be a week till his stomach shrunk back down.

As Zabuza pulled out he grabbed a but plug from the box on the floor. He quickly shoved it in to keep his cum in the poor boy. Naruto felt full and happy. Zabuza felt please with the way his bitch looked.

Zabuza carefully slipped his hand into the newborns panties and took his purple cock out. He then took off Naruto's ring and the flood gate opened. His seed sprayed onto the bed as he arched his back. Naruto the collapsed and fell asleep.

Zabuza slipped the ring back on and tucked his flaccid member back in the panties. He brought the blanket over them and hugged his bride to himself. As he drifted off meh made a mental note to explain everything to the boy, teach him to hunt, and check for a pregnancy tomorrow. And with that the demon of the mist fell asleep with his bride in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DONE! How did you like it was the lemon good guys. Hope you enjoyed, please review and comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fans, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This chapter will not be as steamy as the last, because Zabuza now has to explain something's to Naruto. Enjoy and please review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up early the next morning. His hips and lower back were sore. When he tried to speak he felt something in his mouth. He brought his hands up and felt the ball gag in his mouth. He quickly sat up, ignoring the pain in his ass, but found he couldn't. Naruto then saw the leash that kept him chained to the bed.

He began to hyperventilate. He couldn't remember what happened. All he remembered was being grabbed from behind and a pain on his neck. Naruto grabbed his neck but felt no markings.

As Naruto was trying to figure out what happened and why he was dressed like this (because let's face it how many 12 year old boys wore ladies lingerie aong with sex toys) Zabuza woke up.

Zabuza was amused with his mates distress over his state of dress, which Zabuza thought suited the boy well. His grin grew bigger when the boy spotted him and started to freak out

Naruto was now trying to get as far away as possible. He was freaked out before, now he was just terrified. He then heard his kidnapper begin to chuckle, causing him to double his efforts.

Zabuza, seeing how this was going to turn out, undid the leash and pulled him on to his lap. Naruto continued to struggle till Zabuza gave a warning growl. Instincts caused Naruto to lean his head back in an act of submission. This pleased Zabuza.

He then undid the ball gag from his young brides mouth. He had to remember that his young bride was a newborn. Naruto began to whimper while laying limp in the mans lap.

"Sh, sh, sh. It's okay little one, everything will be better." Zabuza cooed. Zabuza began to rub Naruto's belly, trying to calm him down. While doing this he aplied chakra to his hands, searching for a new chakra. He smiled when he found the new chakra growing in his mates womb. He couldn't wait to see his child for the first time, but knew it would be years. After all a vampires pregnancy is far longer than a humans.

Naruto was confused by the mans actions. He had decided to stay silent and learn about the situation before running his mouth. But now he was more confused when Zabuza began giving him a tummy rub. He gasped when he looked down and saw his bloated stomach. Naruto began to hyperventilate.

"Sh, it's okay little one. It's just an after effect from the claiming ceremony, it will go back to normal in a Week and never happen again."

"All I remember is being grabbed from behind and a pain on my neck. What did you do to me and why are you doing this.?" Naruto whispered.

Zabuza sighed. "I'm doing this because you're my mate, and what I did to you is hard to explain, but you could say I changed you. Now let's wash up and discuss this later."

Zabuza stood up carrying Naruto like a small child, off the hip. He went to the closet and got some new clothes then went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Zabuza put the clothes down and took everything he put on Naruto off, but left the Butt plug in. He turned the bath on and got in, putting Naruto on his lap. They relaxed for a minute but Zabuza began to get bored.

Zabuza began biting, licking, and kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned. Zabuza then reached down and removed the butt plug, causing Naruto to gasp. Zabuza fingered his mate a bit while pleasuring the kits neck.

Zabuza had had enough foreplay and pulled his fingers out. He slipped his member in to the tight heat and groaned. He began thrusting, hitting the kits prostate dead on. Naruto gasped, moaned, and begged for more. Naruto was so close and with a final cry he came.

Zabuza groaned as the silken walls tightened around his member. He thrusted a few more times before cumming. With a growl Zabuza bit into his mates mating mark. Naruto cried out in pleasure at being filled and dominated. Zabuza then slipped out his soft member. He quickly shoved the Butt plug back in, trapping all his cum and some water in his mate. Naruto gasped at the feeling.

Naruto knew that this was wrong and he should be trying to escape. He shouldn't like this, he shouldn't bend over like a slut and except this, but he did. Why? Zabuza started washing himself and his bride, while his bride pondered these thoughts.

When he was finished he drained the tub, got up and carried his mate to the sink counter top. He sat his mate there and got dressed (battle at the bridge outfit). He then took a pair of purple lacy panties and slipped them on Naruto. After that he fastened a matching, padded, bra on the boy. Naruto never once complained, it felt right to him for some reason.

Zabuza then dressed his mate in a black, women's, kimono. It had yellow butterflies coming up the sleeves and bottom. Zabuza put a red obi with a spider web pattern on it to finish the kimono (Tsuya's kimono from love phobia manga).

Zabuza began brushing Naruto's hair. Naruto took in his appearance. Naruto noticed his hair was longer and paler, with blood red tips. His hair went slightly pass his shoulders. His blue eyes had slit pupils, he had dainty little claws, and a set of fangs,on the top and bottom, in his small mouth. Naruto marvelled at the change and remember Zabuza saying he had turned him into something. But what had he turned into?

XxxxXxxxX

Zabuza was now carrying his bride on his hip again to the kitchen. He knew he had to teach the newborn how to hunt soon, but decided to do that later. In the kitchen he sat Naruto at the table and grabbed the juice jug of blood from the fridge. He poured a glass for himself and quickly downed it. He then poured another glass, but this time he warmed it in the microwave. When it was done he grabbed it and brought it over.

Naruto was drooling at the heavenly aroma. He couldn't see what Zabuza was making because his body blocked it. When Naruto saw Zabuza bring a tall glass over his interest was piqued. The glass was set before him and when he looked inside he gasped.

"Just try it, it's good for you. You'll definitly like it." Zabuza coaxed. Naruto gulped and shakily brought the glass to his lips. He then moaned at the warm delicious tasting liquid that filled his mouth. He gulped every last drop down licking the edges for the last drops. Once finished Zabuza put the glass in the sink, to clean later.

Zabuza sat back down and smiled. "Well it would seem I owe you an explanation don't I." Naruto nodded his head. Zabuza then went on to explain that he had turned Naruto into a vampire, and what that entailed (elemental nations haven't heard of vampires before). Naruto was incredibly shocked and worried about his future. Zabuza told him he would stop aging 5 years after the transformation, like all turned vampires.

Zabuza sighed he now had to explain the hard part, the pregnancy. "Naruto, you're pregnant." Naruto gasped at this. Zabuza had told him he was submissive and that they could give birth, but he never thought it would happen this quickly. Was he ready for a child? Zabuza laid his fears to rest by explaining it would be many years before he gave birth. Naruto was shocked a vampires pregnancy took so long.

Naruto became upset that he would have to leave the ninja profession for years, to make sure he didn't miscarry his unborn child. Zabuza made Naruto extremely happy when he explained that Naruto could continue in the ninja profession, because a layer of chakra protected the child, and it's body could reform in the womb if damaged like a full grown vampire.

Now that the explaining to Naruto was done and he had excepted Zabuza as his mate, there was just one question. How was Naruto going to explain this to his team and hokage-jiji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

how did you like it, was it good, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Zabuza finished cleaning up their breakfast, while Naruto sat silently watching his mate move about the small kitchen. He couldn't help but smile at the way his mate seemed so eager to please him.

In konoha he was feared and hated for what he held, treated like a beast, but Zabuza made him feel special. Naruto couldn't believe how his luck was finally changing. He now had a mate and family who loved and cherished him.

Zabuza finished with cleaning up and began watching his adorable mate think. He was so happy to have found such a cute, perfect mate. But he did feel a little guilty for taking his mate at such a tender and innocent age. Oh well, what's done is done.

Naruto felt a tap on his fore head and looked up into his mates beautiful eyes. He smiled at his mate waiting to see what he wanted.

"We are going to find your team mates now, and explain what is happening. We will of course leave out the fact that we arte vampires, but will tell them that we no longer want to kill the bridge builder,and that my aprentice and I want to move to Konoha. We also shouldn't mention we are mates, but when we get to konoha we can move in together and enjoy ourselves(ninja's are considered adults at any age)." Zabuza told naruto, lightly nibbling on the blondes shoulder. Naruto giggled out an okay.

Naruto quickly changed into the clothes laid out for him (orange chinese top with sleeves to the elbow, short pants, and black ninja sandels). While Haku and Zabuza packed up their suplies. Once they were all packed up they took off through the trees, heading to Tazuna's house inorder to explain the situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I actually finished this chapter in August and planned to add more, but couldn't figure out how to do it and ran in to writers block. So I decided to just post this and ask you guys for ideas on the meeting with team 7. So if you have any please tell me, thank you.


End file.
